Talk:Bluestar
07.08 Feature Article (Non-Q) :This article was nominated 28 June 2008 and selected as a feature article on 28 July 2008 with 2 votes supporting Gold Status, 3 votes supporting only feature status, and 1 vote against feature status. Project Characters Content Drive (Over) 15 October 2007 - Bluestar's page needs some work, and I'd like to see her history filled out! The challenge is laid, folks! Let's get to work! Kitsufox 23:23, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I added some info, is it enough? Still looking for more. Eu 18:15, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Still too many coming soons for me to be willing to change the drive, yet. History was the main thing I wanted to feel filled in on this one. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 17 July 2008 - Ending drive to make room for other articles. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Concerns Current * History needs to be completed--How does it look now? Looks completed to me. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 00:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * Into the wild section needs to be shortened-- I shortened it, I don't know it was enough though. --DarkHallows Lair 06:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * References and Citations are needed for the following sections of her family information: Grand-nephews and nieces, Great-Grandnieces and nephews AND Great-great niece and nephew. Corresponding edits will be needed for the family tree. Family citing finished, Whitestorm was never cited to be mates with Brindleface. * Booklist needs to be updated to match the listing of books in her history. * Should it say in Fire and Ice that Tigerclaw had set a trap for her and that she had Brokentail be looked after by his mother? Because, she didn't know this. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.167.243.29 (talk • ) 22:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Past * Reveal books & pages are needed in new family section on a few characters [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) * Family tree check. Just want another eye to double-check my (Kitsufox's) work and make sure I'm 100% on with all details. Conned Nagini of Ww into checking it. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) * Book check needed. Not sure if she appeared in either Moonrise or Dawn. I know she appeared in every Original Series, and she was in FQ, and Midnight, but not sure about Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, I know she appeared in Sunset, but not sure about The Sight or Dark River. Pretty sure she wasn't in DR, though. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 19:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) **A no on Dark River. [[User:Hobbes15|''Hobbes]]([[User talk:Hobbes15|''Tiger's Lair]]) 18:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Into The Wild That section can't be shortened really. All parts written are important to the history of Bluestar. And also what do you mean by cite the mentors or apprentices aren't they all ready cited?Wolfstar13 21:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :They're not cited until the pages the information is revealed on are listed and show up in a references section. They're just listed right now, but we're looking for pages and books that information is revealed in. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 22:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Ok but the Into the Wild Section is still ok as it is. All parts written have something to do with Bluestar's history.Wolfstar13 22:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Parents of Bluestar, info from ERIN HUNTER"S WEBSITE www.warriorcats.com Mother= Duskflower Father= Stormtail :What are you talking about? It never daid that--Redflare 23:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I saw it, but still that makes no sense her mother is Moonflower...--Redflare 23:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : The official site's family trees are false. See Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 01:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::No Eu it says on the new ask Erin Hunter.--Redflare 02:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think that Erin mixed up Moonflower with Duskflower. So i think that Moonflower should be the Dam, and Stormtail should be the Sire.Thornclaw 02:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Where on warriorcats.com does it say this?--Jakko123 13:03, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Well, we've already voted on the Official Site's reliability, and, since they can't even get Bluestar's mother's name correct, I doubt that is the real name of her sire. Also, I'm pretty sure you don't "Ask Erin Hunter", more like "Ask an employee of Harper Collins and get a screwed up reply". So please, don't add either name to Bluestar's Charcat.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) On the AEH, Someone asked when did Goldenflower and HAZELPAW(Molepaw) die. The reply was that they died between Sunset and The Sight, but there is no Hazelpaw! User:Mallinois Er..It would be hard to shorten..Warrior♥ 19:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) shortened into wild Not much, I kept the info, but shortened the wording in some parts to make it readers digest. I hope this helps. Flamefeather 21:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Does the into the wild section still need to be shortened?Jmiles 20:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Brother in law? Wouldn't Snowfur's mate, Thistleclaw, be Blustar's brother in law? (I wanna add it if it's true.) --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 22:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Correct Mumble. Thank you for bringing up the subject. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 20:53 11 August 2009 (UTC) :) Yay! --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 17:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we've decided not to include in-law relatives on character pages, just because it would get complicated, and many cats take multiple mates. I'll ask around in Project Characters if we should, but I don't think we've been doing it, as I haven't seen in-laws on any other page. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 17:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think cats marry. They just mate. --Spottedwing 18:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, since they just mate, I think it shiuld say by-mate or in-code (u know like how we live by the law they live by the Warrior code) I tried talking to Austin about the in-code thing, but he made the stupid excuse saying that "The Erins never said anything about in-codes so we're not using it!" but he didn't say not by-mate i think we should vote on that.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 00:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :For those who don't know Eu's name is Austin, and Hawkstar, that "stupid excuse" could be taken as a personal attack, and get you banned again. And by the way the Erin Hunters really haven't said anything about in-codes. If you could provide a reference, then that would be a different matter. Please don't take this as a personal attack.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bluestar Shouldnt it it say for past clans: ThunderCLan and current Starclan instead of current thunderClan? We don't put StarClan on the pages as the cats aren't exactly loyal to StarClan itslef, they are still of their own Clan... if that explains it... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) But she is still part of StarClan and it shows on tigerstar's page that is current is the PLace of know stars --Aurorablaze 21:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Warrior pic I looked at her charart for warrior, can someone modify it? It should look more blue its too gray. Deputy Can someone add something to the box so it says deputy name: Bluefur, just like other pages say there "deputy names" --Aurorablaze 21:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Bluestar's Tail On the top, it says Bluestar has a silver-tipped tail. I've never heard that in the books, but I may be wrong.